


Enough to Share

by LostInWonder



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInWonder/pseuds/LostInWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Michonne decide to bring Daryl into their relationship. From a prompt on twdkinkmeme...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl and Michonne were heading back from a run. They'd had a close call, nearly hitting into a small herd of walkers before Daryl was able to swerve the car to avoid them, and their adrenaline was running high.

They pulled up to the gate and Rick was there to pull it open, letting them in. They jumped out of the vehicle, Rick pulling Michonne in for a kiss before releasing her to help Daryl unpack the vehicle. Mindful of the others around the yard, he settled for placing a hand on Daryl's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. He could show him how happy he was to have him back in one piece later.

"What did you find?" Rick asked, as they carried the duffle bags of loot into the prison.

"Hit a couple of pharmacies that weren't completely looted, some antibiotics, some heavy duty painkillers, " Michonne said. "And some other stuff that might have it's uses ..." This she said with a devilish smile that made Rick take notice. "But we'll save that for inside."

Rick glanced over at Daryl, and saw his face flushing a bit. He knew Daryl wouldn't have fooled around with Michonne while they were out, they hadn't gotten that far yet. So something they had planned was causing that reaction. Interesting, he thought.

This little family they had formed was still new to Rick. He and Michonne had been together for awhile before they invited Daryl into the mix and Rick wasn't altogether sure how this was supposed to work yet. He had wanted Daryl for a long time, and had been more than a little surprised when Michonne had informed him that she knew Daryl loved him, and that if he wanted to join them, she was fine with it.

"He loves you, you love him. I _might_ love you..." she'd said this last part with a teasing grin, "so maybe I want to be the bigger person and say we can all have what we want here. The old world _has_ ended, after all"

He had shaken his head, laughing at the very thought of asking Daryl Dixon if he wanted to join in a threesome. But he had to admit, the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. He and Shane had danced around their attraction for years, never able to act on it before it all went south. But Daryl was different. Rick had no idea if he'd ever actually been sexual with anyone, let alone a man. And honestly, it wasn't just about wanting to fuck him.

Michonne had been the one to test the waters. Of course, she was always the more aggressive one. She and Daryl went out together often, at first to hunt the Governor, and later, on more routine runs.

After a particularly taxing trip, a few too many close calls with walkers, they were panting with relief, catching their breath side by side. Daryl had looked her straight in the eyes, something he did more and more lately.

"Too close, " he breathed, shaking his head slightly. She had surged forward, catching his lips with hers, moving to grab the back of his head as he instinctively went to pull away. And it wasn't lost on her that he waited a beat before shoving her off.

"What the hell are you doin'?" he snapped at her. "You and Rick..."

She smiled. Of course his loyalty to Rick was absolute, she knew that. It was one of the things that made this so enticing to her. But she'd become aware of the attraction between Daryl and herself since they'd started hunting together. He seemed to like that she was able to handle herself and didn't take any of his shit.

"It's ok, Rick knows, and he's fine with it."

"He _what_ ?" His dumbfounded look amused her. But she was not one to pussyfoot around.

"Look, I know how you feel about Rick," she said, " He feels the same way about you. And with you, he doesn't mind sharing."

He paused for a couple of seconds, his expression veering from shock, to doubt, to hopefulness. But then his usual mask of indifference was back. "Man, I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about," he scoffed. "You're lucky I don't tell Rick as soon as we get back."

"Go right ahead, " she'd dared him calmly.

"Fuckin' crazy, " he muttered, as they went to head home, passing the trip in silence.

He was hardly able to look at Rick when they got back. Michonne realized he was torn between letting him know his woman might be a cheater, or having what she had said confirmed before he really knew what to do about it.

It had been up to Rick to make the next move. He'd called Daryl over to his cell as he caught him passing in the walkway. He'd had this guilty look on his face, almost childlike, as he came over.

"What's up?" he said, trying to sound nonchalant even though he couldn't stand still or keep from chewing his lower lip a bit while he waited for Rick to answer him.

"I heard you kissed Michonne," he said finally, not really knowing himself how to bring this up.

Daryl's eyes actually widened at that. He fell back, stammering, "Whoa, whoa, Rick...that ain't... I didn't..."

He didn't know whether to blame it on Michonne, deny it altogether, or just take it all on himself so at least Rick would be spared the hurt of Michonne's unfaithfulness. But he felt genuinely panicked at the thought of Rick thinking he was disloyal. His heart was starting to pound in his chest and then out of the blue, Rick reached forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. Gently.

"It's ok, " he said softly. " What she told you...it was true."

Rick remembered fondly how Daryl had been so taken aback that he just stood there, silent and motionless until Rick had stepped right up to him and pressed his lips to his, just so he'd know without any doubt that he was not fucking with him. He also remembered his own profound relief when it was confirmed that Michonne had been absolutely right, when Daryl 's lips slightly parted under his and he made no move to pull away.

Now they were heading into the cellblock they were calling home, Michonne and Rick side by side, Daryl trailing a little behind them, stepping off into his own cell before they reached theirs. Daryl hadn't wanted to move closer, or to move any of his things into their little set up. He was as mindful of Rick's reputation as he was of his own, and Rick respected that. He certainly wasn't ready to share any of this with Carl.

As he and Michonne stepped past the curtain that blocked off their cell, Rick pulled her close against his chest so that she had to tilt her head back to look at him. "So you wanna tell me what the two of you have planned?" he asked.

She smiled, her eyes heavy lidded and lecherous all of a sudden, making him stiffen against her belly.

"I think it's time we take the next step, " she purred. "It's about time I get to see some of the action I was hoping for."

Rick pulled back slightly, hesitating. "I thought we agreed, he doesn't seem ready to-"

"He's readier than you think, " she interrupted bluntly, leveling a purposeful stare at him.

Rick thought for a bit. After that first kiss, Daryl had retreated a bit, acting like nothing had even happened, other than suddenly seeming more comfortable putting the occasional casual hand on Rick's shoulder or back. He even had gone so far as to place his palm against Rick's abdomen in a silent goodbye as he walked the Triumph out of the gate to leave on a run, letting his hand linger there longingly before quickly snatching it away.

The feel of his hand so teasingly low stayed with Rick off and on for the rest of that day, even though Rick was pretty certain it was just Daryl getting himself slowly used to being physically close to anyone.

And that night after the loss of Zack, Daryl was too distraught to have had anything like that on his mind. Still, Rick had been happy that Daryl had come to the cell he and Michonne shared and had just sat with them silently, letting Michonne rub his back comfortingly and not pulling away from the steadying hand Rick placed on his knee. After a few minutes, he'd left abruptly, and that had been fine with Rick, too. He accepted that Daryl would take a bit longer to get used to being wanted this way.

"So what makes you think so ?" he asked Michonne finally.

"Let's just say when I told him what I wanted to see the two of you do to eachother, he got so horny and flustered I'm surprised he didn't have an accident."

Rick pulled her close again, his member starting to throb slightly. He wished he'd been in on that conversation. "Well then, " he said, kissing her soft full lips tenderly. " Call him in. Let's see if we can live up to your expectations."

******************************************************************

Daryl stepped hesitantly into the small cell. His heart was pounding hard, his face so flushed it felt like it was on fire. He was still trying to process what it was they actually wanted from him in the first place.

When Rick had kissed him, he felt like he'd won the fucking lottery. He'd never gotten anything he really wanted in his whole life, and after nearly two years of first thinking he'd never be able to earn Rick's respect and friendship, and then _knowing_ he'd never be able to truly be a part of his family the way he craved to be, this had happened. He was so afraid of fucking it up he could barely talk to either one of them, but luckily Michonne was so damn sure of everything she just pushed it along.

Earlier today they'd been standing inside a gutted pharmacy, and was standng there calmly packing up the remaining condoms and lube, looking up at him with a teasing leer and saying, "You'll be thanking me for this later."

"Pfft, " he had snorted in response, blushing. " C'mon, we got more important things to be lookin' for."

Now he was standing there in front of Rick. He was aware that Michonne had slipped into the cell again and was at his side. He barely had any experience with one woman at a time, let alone this, and he was starting to feel all kinds of awkward. But Rick didn't leave him hanging like that for long.

He gripped the back of Daryl's head and kissed him, harder than that first time when they'd been alone and it felt so good to feel Rick's mouth claiming his roughly. Then he remembered what Michonne had told him to do first and before he lost his nerve he started undoing Rick's belt, fumbling a little in his nervousness but determined to get the damn button open next and unzip the fly.

Their lips parted with Rick's sharp inhale as he felt Daryl's hand wrap around his swollen member. For a second as his hand met Rick's heated flesh, Daryl hesitated. This felt so much like jumping off a cliff, not knowing how far down the water was. He knew he was about to do something there was no turning back from. But then Rick was leaning in to kiss him again, and that reassurance and the feel of Rick thrusting his hardness into his hand had him sinking to his knees a couple of seconds later.

He took Rick into his mouth all the way, not realizing how it would feel, and gagged a little. Rick placed a hand on the side of his face, almost caressing it, and Daryl eased him back into his mouth, more carefully this time.

He heard a gasp next to him and saw from the corner of his eye that Rick had slipped his hand into Michonne's undone jeans and she was rolling her hips slightly into it. She was grabbing Daryl by the back of his head then, as he started to find a rhythm.

The gentle pressure she used to keep his head in place as Rick started thrusting harder made his dick start to throb and his mind started traveling wildly, images of Michonne straddling him, dipping one of her dark firm breasts into his mouth mixed with ideas of Rick bending him over the bunk and pushing himself deep inside.

He didn't know how that would actually feel but the thought of it made him suck harder, drawing soft moans out of Rick that let him know he was doing it right. He wanted to make Rick come so bad, as if it were the only way he could really show him that he wanted this, wanted to be part of them, wanted to belong to Rick in a way that he wouldn't ever have to worry about again.

He felt Rick's weight shift slightly and realized Michonne was coming, falling against him as she shuddered, silent but for long heavy breaths, her hips jerking against Rick's hand as she steadied herself with her hand still on Daryl's head.

Daryl felt Rick's pace quicken and knew he was getting close and tried to follow Michonne's advice about relaxing his throat so he wouldn't choke. He wanted to make sure the first time he made Rick come it was good enough. He felt Michonne's hand closing around the base of Rick's cock and then he was swallowing the hot seed that pulsed down his throat as Rick pitched forward, landing his hands on Daryl's shoulders as his legs gave out slightly.

Michonne had dropped to her knees beside him and was undoing his pants. Just the feel of her hands brushing against him in his over-sensitized state made him gasp out loud and she moved in to press her her lips against his, her tongue gently pushing into his mouth, their first real kiss mingling Rick's seed between them.

Rick pulled him up in front of him then. His jeans slid down around his hips and Rick caught his aching erection in his hand. Daryl leaned in, thrusting into the curved grip Rick had on him.

He was quickly losing all conscious thought as Rick held onto him, making him fuck his hand. He was dimly aware that he shouldn't come yet, Michonne had wanted more than this, but it was all too much.

He wasn't able to be as quiet as she had been. A small whimpered moan escaped him as his head fell against Rick's shoulder, hiding his face as he started to come, too hard and too quickly, the warm liquid spurting over Rick's fingers.

He rested against Rick for a few seconds, Michonne sliding in to clean them up with a towel.

"My two sexy boys, " Michonne breathed, wrapping her arms around the both of them, nuzzling her head between their chests. Daryl felt Rick's arms wind around his back, tightening his hold possessively.

Daryl stayed like that a few seconds in their embrace, breathing them both in, allowing himself for once to just enjoy the feeling that he belonged here. That this was really his home. But then he disentangled himself abruptly, pulling up his jeans and hopping back a step. Wouldn't do to get too comfortable, he thought. Whatever this was, he was still the third wheel here, even if they wouldn't say it.

"Gonna go put the supplies away, " he muttered.

Without thinking, he moved back in to hug them both briefly. He stepped back just as quickly, a little surprised at himself and a little embarrassed.

"I'll uh...see y'all later?" he said, a little hesitantly.

They both nodded in response and he went to leave.

"Daryl," he heard Rick's voice behind him and turned back.

Michonne had a smile on her face softer than he had ever seen. And Rick, besides looking thoroughly sated, was looking at him with such open affection that he felt his throat tighten when Rick added softly, "Don't make it _too_ much later."


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl couldn't bring himself to rejoin them later that night. He needed to be alone for a bit, to calm down and not let himself get all emotional. It was like overload, the three of them together like that. He was still a little in shock at what had gone down. And he wasn't used to being this horny. Everything that had happened was replaying in his head like a porno. He felt kind of silly, he was pretty sure the both of them were probably over it and thinking about whatever they needed to do tomorrow. They were used to this shit.

The next morning, Rick came and broke the news that Michonne had taken off again. Alone.

Daryl just stared back at him, dumbfounded at the news.

"Even after last night?" he asked, his voice sounding shaky despite himself.

Rick shook his head, looking a little lost himself.

"I'm goin' after her," Daryl growled.

Rick put a hand on his shoulder as he went to move past. "She took Flame, " he said quietly. "She'll be too far ahead of you on foot and we can't spare the gas for you to take a vehicle."

Daryl shrugged Rick's hand off angrily. "Fuck that," he snapped, then was in Rick's face accusingly. "You just let her go?"

Rick didn't back up though, and they stood there with their foreheads almost touching.

"She's got things she needs to work out," Rick said evenly. "Just like you do." He met Daryl's sullen glare unwaveringly. "Can't have the both of you running off," he added softly, when Daryl finally dropped his eyes.

Daryl was still for a couple of seconds before making up his mind. "Ain't your call to make," he muttered, and walked resolutely past Rick and out of his cell.

**********************************************************************************************************  
Daryl was pissed. Pissed at Michonne for taking off, and at Rick for letting her, and for not following him to go after her together. But all that evaporated as he saw Michonne riding up to the gate just as he was getting ready to get on the bike.

Michonne had gotten about a half hour outside the gate when she suddenly realized she didn't need to be out there. It was like she was running on instinct, instincts she had honed after losing everything. Instincts that let her survive but not much more. Andrea had started to help her past that, but after her loss, she had fallen back on old defenses. Only slowly had she let Rick and Carl in, and Judith, and then Daryl. And even then she had to escape from time to time. Now it was feeling too close to what she'd had before, before the world ended, and it made her panic. The more you had, the more you had to lose. But the thinking part of her brain finally caught up to the feeling part, and she had made herself turn around and come home this time.

Daryl rushed to open the gate for her, and to help her down off of Flame, even though she didn't need it. She smiled as she let him help her. The chivalry was cute, she thought. She guessed now that they were "together" she could expect that from time to time.

"What made you turn around?" he asked, relief so apparent on his face that she felt guilty.

"Got to thinking I didn't get enough of you last night," she said, making her voice low and husky. She wasn't in the mood to be serious right now. It was enough that she'd come back, and that he was happy to see her. She noticed he'd pulled the bike out then and was truly glad she'd spared him a trip out.

It wasn't lost on her that Rick wasn't gearing up to go look for her. It was ok though. Rick knew when she needed her space, but Daryl probably hadn't had enough normal relationships to know what that even meant.

Daryl ignored the flirting, like he always did. "So you back for good this time?" he asked softly, only half-looking at her. Damn, when he sounded like that, all shy and sweet, it made her heart melt.

"Tell you what, " she said. " Let's find someplace to go for a bit, you can try to convince me why I should be." She secured Flame and walked past him with a leering smile, daring him to follow her.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************  
She stopped at her and Rick's cell first, but Rick wasn't there. She grabbed up a blanket and a small bag. Daryl followed her as she led them to one of the other cellblocks that had been cleared but wasn't inhabited. She and Rick had used this place to hook up their first time together, wanting to be as far away from Carl and Judith and the others as possible.

Daryl was feeling a little uneasy as they entered the cell together. It still just didn't feel right being with Michonne like this with Rick not knowing about it.

She spread the blanket down on the floor. He figured she was thinking the cots were too narrow, he guessed she was wanting to fuck and he started getting nervous. It had been way too long, and she wasn't someone he wanted to disappoint any more than Rick.

She was all over him all of a sudden , running her hands down his chest and snaking them around his waist, nibbling hungrily at his neck before seizing the sides of his face and kissing him hard, her tongue probing his. Without warning she slipped her hand into his pants and stroked him, humming with pleasure when she felt his hardness. He felt the blood rush to his head at her touch. Shit, she was so _aggressive_. As much as it was turning him on, he was worried that he might not last very long if she didn't slow down.

She got down on the blanket and pulled him down with her, maneuvering him onto his back and straddling him.

"Damn, you're in a hurry," he said breathlessly. "You sure we should be doin' this so fast? "

"You feel pretty ready to me," she said, grinding against his erection.

"Nah, I mean...shouldn't we wait until...you ain't even told Rick you were back. "

"He'll know where to find us," she breathed.

"You sure it's ok with Rick? I mean, he ain't here."

Michonne sat up straight, putting her hands on her hips. The fact that she was still sitting on his cock made the pose incredibly hot.

"Boy, I held your head while he came down your throat and you still wanna know if he's ok with this?"

Hearing her mention _that_ out loud sent a shiver into his groin, but still he hesitated. "It's different, me and you never..."

"What, because he's the man, you need his permission first ? I didn't hear you asking me if you could kiss my man."

Daryl couldn't tell if she was really annoyed or just fucking with him. She was climbing off him though, so he figured he did something wrong. "Hey," he said. "You pissed?"

She knelt next to him , running a hand down into his pants and squeezing him gently.

"Got a better idea, " she smiled. "You ever go downtown?"

He was stuck for a comeback for a second. "Pfft," he snorted, after too awkward a pause. "Plenty of times."

She let out a small laugh at that, apparently not convinced. He swallowed, felt himself starting to blush. He kinda hated how he could never bullshit her.

She slipped out of her pants and he was staring at her sleek, naked thighs and the place where they joined. He hadn't actually seen her undressed before. She grabbed his wrist and knelt up in front of him, placing his hand against her pussy. He felt her wet and warm beneath his fingers and shuddered a little.

She leaned back and pulled him up and over her so she was reclining on her back. She scooted back and out from under him until he was on his belly and her pussy was right there for him. He felt dizzy with arousal with her scent so close but he was panicking a little since he really _hadn't_ done this before. Shit , he hadn't even watched enough of it in pornos to try and copy someone else' s technique. It just wasn't as straightforward as giving a blowjob, not that he had more than one of those to go on.

Michonne was patient, though. She ran a hand through his hair, smiling down at him. "Just do what comes natural. Believe me, I'll let you know when you're in the right place."

He started to lick her tentatively and she started to giggle. "No, no that tickles," she gasped. " Go slower, and just a little harder."

He tried again and this time when she gasped it was different, and she wasn't laughing. Encouraged, he started to experiment, letting her little noises and her murmured instructions guide him until he had her thrusting rhythmically against his tongue and he was starting to ache with need.

After a few minutes her body was starting to quiver in erratic bursts, and he could tell she was getting close. She leaned up and gripped the sides of his head, holding him in place, her legs starting to twitch involuntarily. "Just like that...just like that..." she whispered, her eyes starting to close against the building intensity. He struggled to keep the rhythm steady even as she started writhing against his mouth, and then she was coming, liquid heat flooding out against his pressing tongue.

Her head flopped back as she let out a long exhale, sated. "Hmm...maybe you _have_ done that before," she said, smiling down at him, her hands still tangling in his hair. He went to climb up over her, his hesitation gone.

Then he heard Rick's voice behind him, thick with arousal at the same time it was a little playful. "Thought you said I get to have him first?"

Michonne grinned at him. "Took you long enough to find us."

Daryl was startled that Rick had managed to sneak up on him without him hearing. That _never_ happened. The thought that Rick might have been watching the whole time made him flush with embarrassment at the same time it made him even harder.

Rick knelt down beside them, grabbing Daryl by the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a rough kiss, tasting Michonne on his swollen lips. Daryl had left him in a huff earlier but that was all forgotten now as Rick slid a hand into his jeans and started stroking his already throbbing member.

"You in a better mood now?" he asked gently, watching Daryl's eyes grow dark with need.

"Yeah, " Daryl breathed softly, letting Rick push his pants down off his hips and move him onto his back so Michonne could tug them fully off, along with his boots. Daryl pressed himself against Rick, who was stretched out fully on top of him now. His breathing grew heavier as they grinded together, and Rick only hesitated for a moment before he was rolling him over and pulling him up onto his hands and knees. Daryl's chest was pounding knowing what Rick was about to do. Despite fantasizing about it, he had no real idea what it was going to feel like. He figured one of them had to be the one to enter the other first but until he knew what the hell he was doing he was fine with Rick taking the lead.

Rick had felt a twinge of jealousy when he'd heard the two of them alone together as he came near the cell, but when he'd seen Daryl lying on his belly just _pleasuring_ her , still clothed between her splayed out legs he had gotten so turned on he had to resist the urge to touch himself. Now that he saw Michonne satisfied but still looking expectant, Rick wanted nothing more than to plunge headfirst into this thing they had started. He knew he'd let Daryl fuck him eventually, but the first time he wanted to lay a claim on Daryl in the most primal way possible, especially after watching him make Michonne come.

Daryl was waiting for him, but he was tense, Rick could see it in the muscles in his back. Michonne came up next to Rick, taking his hand and slicking his fingers up with the little tube of KY she'd brought. Knowing how much she wanted this to happen made it easier for him to get over his own nerves and just let desire take over.

He hadn't done this before either, but he'd been thinking about it enough the past few days that it felt as natural as anything to pull Daryl closer and slide a finger gently into his entrance, leaning over to bite at his neck and shoulder as Daryl bucked slightly against the intrusion. He found the small sweet spot inside him and started massaging it slowly, waiting for Daryl to feel it enough that he moaned and shuddered a little. Rick smiled into Daryl's neck, remembering his own thrill of surprised pleasure when Michonne had shown him that little trick.

Michonne watched Rick working on Daryl and felt her arousal growing again. She leaned forward and took Rick out of his pants, stroking him while he started slipping another finger into Daryl as he felt him starting to relax.

Daryl groaned with pleasure, writhing against Rick's fingers,and Michonne used her free hand to capture Daryl's swollen member, running a thumb over the leaking tip. He almost whimpered at that and she pulled away, not wanting to make him come too soon. She wanted to see him and Rick fully together, wanted to watch them belong to each other the way she was starting to feel they could both belong to her.

She readied Rick with the lubricant, catching his bottom lip between her teeth gently, the two of them sharing a wanton look. Rick slipped his fingers out of Daryl, making him gasp at the sudden emptiness. He started to tense again as he felt Rick prodding the entrance with his tip, so Michonne slid up in front of Daryl and kissed him, her tongue pressing hungrily into his mouth. He moaned into her mouth as Rick entered him, and that sound made her groin ache, so much that she moved her fingers down to her pussy and leaned back to watch.

Rick couldn't believe how good it felt to finally be buried inside of Daryl, after fantasizing about it for so long. He tried to be slow and gentle at first but as Daryl began to respond by rolling his hips into it, he gripped him tightly and couldn't help thrusting harder, until he had knocked Daryl forward onto his elbows.

Michonne was dripping wet around her fingers seeing Rick get more aggressive, listening to the sounds of their flesh coming together, and the little nngh sound Daryl made in the back of his throat with each penetrating thrust. The idea of both of them sharing their first time with Daryl came to her mind. She thought of slipping underneath and letting Daryl enter her while Rick was still pounding into him, but then she decided she would let them have this alone. She already had Rick, and could have Daryl later whenever she wanted. She figured for them this was a bigger deal right now. And it was already making her too hot to want to move much anyway. She slid her index finger deep into her channel, using the palm to rub her engorged clit while she enjoyed the show they were giving her.

Daryl had been thinking about this for days and now that it was actually happening he couldn't believe how fucking good it felt. The sensation that had started when Rick had entered him with his finger grew more and more intense until he couldn't support himself fully and wasn't even able to spare a hand to touch himself. He saw Michonne ease back and start to work her fingers around her pussy as she watched them and was so dizzy with arousal that he wasn't even embarrassed that she was staring.

He wanted Rick to take hold of his cock, it was getting painfully engorged, but he couldn't say it out loud, it was too much, so he tried for it himself out of desperation and lost his balance. He felt Rick steady him and then wrap his hand firmly around his length and he couldn't help moaning with relief at the contact. His eyes opened slightly as he heard Michonne let out a sharp little breath. She was close to coming again, and the sight of her slim finger sliding gracefully in and out of her glistening folds while Rick rutted into him with a harder, faster rhythm made him start to lose it. When she opened her eyes to look into his, and then Rick's, it almost felt like they were both fucking him at the same time.

Rick's vision started to white out as he watched Michonne start to come. He felt Daryl spasm around him then, felt warm liquid pulsing over his hand as Daryl started coming and then he was losing it altogether, bracing himself against Daryl as he lost the strength in his arms with the force of his orgasm. When his vision cleared his eyes met Michonne's as she was just starting to sit up. She had a lazy, sated smile on her face as she watched him pull out of Daryl, watched Daryl roll away to grab his jeans and drag them over his lap as he sat on the edge of the blanket, recovering.

"That...was _beautiful_ ," she purred huskily, scooting closer to the two of them.

"Gotta funny definition of beautiful," Daryl muttered, shaking his head slightly, amused and embarrassed at the same time.

"Hey," Rick said, using a mock-warning tone. "If she says it's beautiful, you're not gonna argue."

Daryl glanced at him sideways. "That the way it is, then?"

Rick smirked at him. "You should probably know that by now."

Daryl returned the smirk, nodding in agreement. He figured all three of them knew who was responsible for getting them here and for making it so easy. It was just sinking in that he had actually let Rick fuck him for real, that Rick really wanted this, that this was something that was actually going to continue. That he was really _with_ them.

They got dressed, already starting to speak about the work ahead, the fences, the food supply, what meds they had left. Rick realized Michonne was talking with them like she'd still be around, like she wasn't going anywhere. He was so relieved, thinking of how glad Carl would be. And so grateful to Daryl for realizing how right it was to go after her, even if she was the one who ultimately made the choice to come back.

"So you're planning on sticking around awhile, now?" Rick asked her lightly, pulling her into his side. Michonne tilted her head back to look at him, a playful response on her lips. But she caught the fear in his eyes that he was trying not to show, saw Daryl waiting apprehensively for her answer, his eyes partially downcast but still watching her as he bit at his thumbnail.

Her voice caught in her throat as she thought of what she really wanted to tell them. Not yet, she thought. She squeezed Rick around the waist, reaching out to stroke the back of Daryl's neck with her other hand. "Maybe more than just awhile," she finally let herself say, and for the first time she felt like she'd be able to mean it.


End file.
